Pour tes yeux
by Fluvia
Summary: Un recueil de pairing ! Surprise sur lesquels mais 4 au menu! Permier, Ginran "Il avait toujours fait des promesses qu'il tenait envers elle, il l'avait toujours mise en avant, toujours épaulée. Il lui avait toujours dit des phrases magnifiques, des mots réconfortants et motivants à tout temps. Mais désormais il était son ennemi et elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer"
1. 1: Ginran

**Hello, me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, qui sera plutôt un recueil d'histoire de bleach - quatre normalement- sur les pairing trop chous ! :3**

 **Disclaimer : ce manga ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent ! Ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo -merci à lui ! -**

 **Bon ben pour ce premier chapitre, je propose... Ginran... ouais assez triste mais bon, tellement magnifique *_* je conseille comme musique... regrets of the dead de death parade !**

 **Sur ce... bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pour tes yeux…**

Chapitre 1 : Ginran

Il avait toujours fait des promesses qu'il tenait envers elle, il l'avait toujours mise en avant, toujours épaulée. Il lui avait toujours dit des phrases magnifiques, des mots réconfortants et motivants à tout temps. Présent, amical, prévenant. Il n'était pas comme avec tout le monde avec elle. Elle se considérait comme… précieuse à ses yeux. Mais à quel point…? Telle était la question qu'elle n'avait pas arrêtée de se poser. Jour après jour. Sans oser faire un pas pour lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait bien trop peur de se faire rejeter et que leur longue amitié prenne si vite fin. Et puis, rien n'était jamais comme avant après…

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait le nier, se le cacher. Le voir lui donnait le sourire. Lui parler lui faisait monter des papillons dans le ventre. L'effleurer soulevait son coeur et lui faisait accélérer ses battements. Croiser ses yeux - même constamment clos - lui permettait d'illuminer sa journée d'un soleil radieux. Juste lui… Elle le cachait précieusement. Personne ne devait savoir cela, ou comme d'habitude le bruit courait de partout.

C'était lui qui l'avait amenée à se battre, à devenir Shinigami, à quitter ce quartier difficile où les gens s'agressaient… Où le sang coulait à flot si l'on était trop faible ou que l'on ne payait pas pour sa sécurité - mais de l'argent, qui en avait ?-. C'était lui qui lui avait donné la force de devenir sous-capitaine… A être le bras droit du capitaine Hitsugaya, de la dixième division. Elle l'avait vu monter en grade, ce petit qui avait voulu devenir si puissant.

Pourquoi l'avait-il tant voulu, en fait ? Pourquoi s'était-il toujours entraîné sans relâche, jusque tard dans la nuit en commençant si tôt ? Elle l'avait compris tard, trop même. Il avait fait tout cela pour la défendre, elle. Pour la protéger de ceux qui lui avaient voulu et qui lui voulaient du mal. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle - il l'avait fait, en réalité - si cela avait été nécessaire, s'il n'avait pas été puissant. Il l'avait sauvée plusieurs fois. Et elle n'avait jamais su comment lui rendre ce qu'il avait fait.

Il l'avait sauvée, enfant, dans cette ruelle étroite où ses yeux terrifiés, avaient vu sa courte vie défiler devant elle. Alors qu'elle rentrait de sa manche… Elle avait croisé sur son chemin, dans une ruelle étroite et obscure des brigands qui l'avaient entourée. Âgée de huit ans, que pouvait-elle faire contre trois hommes d'une trentaine d'années ? Qui viendrait la sauver ? Personne même si elle appelait.

Ses membres tétanisés ne répondaient pas. Ils restaient figés. Ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient plus, comme glacées. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que ces trois hommes lui voulaient. Pas à ces quelques pièces amassées qui ne suffiraient même pas pour la nourrir ce soir. Ils en voulaient à ce corps jeune, à la poitrine tout juste naissante.

Ses jambes avaient enfin accepté de bouger et elle avait fait un pas en arrière. Sa bouche avait esquissé une sorte de son suppliant. N'approchez pas plus, s'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un ! Sauvez-moi ! Faites moi sortir de là, s'il vous plait ! Mais qui viendrait pour une fille des rues, c'était une habitude ici, une de plus. On la retrouverait le matin les habits - déjà en piteux état - déchirés, le visage sur le sol sale. Elle pleurerait si elle était encore vivante. Ou le sourire rouge et béant sur sa gorge fine et blanche témoignerait pour elle. On ferait comme si on n'avait rien entendu, on passerait à côté de son corps sans le regarder. Encore un mort. On préférait se voiler la face et faire comme si de rien était.

Soudain quelqu'un. Une ombre qui passa dans la ruelle après, moins sombre, mais s'arrêterait-il en voyant sa détresse? Pas sûr… qui voudrait rentrer dans ce conflit et risquer de se faire tabasser à mort ? Elle était seule dans ce coup et elle le savait. Mais l'ombre - une jeune homme - courut alors vers les trois hommes. Un couteau et une pierre à la main. Il courut sans s'arrêter et lança avec toutes ses forces la pierre qui heurta la tempe d'un des hommes et le mit au tapis d'une traite. Il continua et se faufila entre les jambes du second, coupant en passant le talon d'Achille. Le bandit s'écroula sans pouvoir plus bouger ou se relever. Une flopée de jurons accueilli cette douleur. Le troisième voulut alors venger ses camarades, mais se retrouva avec une longue estafilade rouge sur la main.

Le jeune garçon lui saisit alors la main - celle qui avait tenu le caillou - et continua sa course, l'emmenant avec lui. Lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour que ses membres lui répondent de nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris très clair. Ses yeux - elle avait pu les entrapercevoir - semblaient être faits de cristal de roche. Un bleu plus clair que les siens. Un étrange sourire était figé sur son visage, mais lui donnait un charme qu'elle ne savait pas décrire. C'était son héros. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir quand ils furent dans l'une des ruelles bien fréquentées. Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui.

— Je m'appelle Gin. Ichimaru Gin. Et toi?

Elle hésita un instant. Sa mère - une prostituée qui l'avait abandonnée - lui avait dit de ne jamais révéler son nom à des étrangers… Pourtant elle le lui révéla. Quelque chose en lui la poussait à avoir confiance. Lui disait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'il ne se servirait pas de son nom.

— Ran… Rangiku Matsumoto… m-merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sales. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle avait cru que tout se finirait dans cette ruelle, qu'elle ne reverrait plus la lumière du soleil ! Elle se pressa contre l'épaule de son sauver - sans doute d'un an son ainé. Il ne sut comment réagir et finit par lui tapoter doucement sur la tête jusqu'à que ses hoquets se calment. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Elle lui avait semblé forte à l'intérieur, comme si une flamme brûlait en elle. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à l'aider. Un coup de tête alors qu'il était si minutieux et faisait attention au moindre détail.

— Tu devrais devenir Shinigami, je suis en formation. Tu deviendrais forte et plus personne n'oserait te faire du mal. Rejoins-nous pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Je sens que tu as une bonne pression spirituelle…

Et alors, il était allé voir un marchand juste à côté d'eux - elle avait eu tellement peur en le voyant partir - mais il était simplement allé acheter un collier en argent. Puis il le lui avait accroché dans le cou, délicatement. Il s'était éloigné et avait finalement dit en souriant un peu plus.

— C'est pour fêter le fait que tu vas être capitaine !

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait commencé. Mais Gin au fur et à mesure s'était éloigné. Tout en restant proche en apparence. Quelque chose dans leur relation avait changé tandis qu'ils grandissaient. Peut-être était-ce que Gin devenait l'instrument de Haizen… ou du moins faisait comme si. Et puis elle avait dû se concentrer sur ses études pour monter au grade auquel elle se trouvait désormais.

~X~

Elle l'avait retrouvé. Cette fois en tant qu'ennemi quelques années plus tard. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelque rapides paroles depuis. Du moins, ennemi, elle l'avait cru. Comment expliquer comment son coeur s'était déchiré en le voyant partir avec ce manipulateur ? Comment décrire son déchirement en le voyant contre elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende le Gin dont elle était tombée amoureuse ! Pas ce manipulateur qui ressemblait à un serpent.

Devoir l'affronter ? Mourir ensemble !

Le transpercer ? Se tuer après !

Le laisser se faire tuer par d'autre shinigamis ? Le tuer de ses propres mains ! Personne n'avait le droit de la faire à sa place !

Il lui avait offert ce collier, alors elle devait être à ses côtés pour sa mort. Le faire elle-même. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, une fois de plus : il était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Il avait fait un pas de côté et sans comprendre, elle était tombée dans ses bras, la vision trouble. Gin… pourquoi…? je t'aime… tu ne le comprends pas ?! Ne me fais pas ça, gin… je veux me battre, je dois arrêter Haizen, pour que tu me reviennes ! Je dois t'arrêter toi !

— Je t'aime aussi Rangiku mais je ne vais pas te laisser te détruire. Tu n'es pas assez forte face a lui…

Comment la comprenait-il ? Comment savait-il ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ? S'il la comprenait autant… il devait la laisser. Pourquoi la laisser ainsi sur ce toit de maison abandonnée ?! Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ses sentiments et de partir ! Dans ses dernières forces, elle tenta de tendre la main pour le garder mais elle ne fit qu'un faible mouvement inutile.

Il lui remit correctement la main sur les côtes tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient son front. C'était son au revoir. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait sans doute la réveiller, lui dire que tout s'était bien passé. Qu'il était vivant ! Qu'Haizen était maintenant mort ! Il sauta alors au sol et se dirigea vers le chef qu'il devait abattre. Le regard peiné de sa chère et tendre le pousserait a faire de son mieux ! Ce regard, ces yeux bleus magnifiques. Dire qu'au départ il avait fait tout cela pour être le plus puissant. Tout changeait si vite. Ses yeux lui porteraient chance. Alors il affronta Haizen. Les coups allaient si vite. Et il pourtant, il réussit à le transpercer, son coeur se gonflait d'espoir à la vue d'un des sourires dévastateurs de la rousse ! Elle allait sans doute l'embrasser après, non ? Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Le gifler aussi peut-être parce qu'il l'avait assommée, mais tout finirait bien…

Mais non. Il était trop faible. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au dernier instant. Quand la lame ennemie s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné. Que le sang jaillissait de ses côtes, de sa bouche. Sa tête fut d'abord surprise puis la femme qui la hantait revint. Rangiku… il ne pouvait plus tenir sa parole…. Il n'arrivait plus à se battre. Le fil auquel il se retenait, cette vie, il n'arrivait plus à s'y accrocher. Le sang poisseux lui faisait lâcher prise.

Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'elle pleurerait ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que son cœur se brise pour lui, un serpent cruel qui dévorait tout ce qui se plaçait devant lui ! Au moins lui avait-il dit ses sentiments… Il aimerait la revoir sans pour autant qu'elle puisse le voir. Qu'est-ce que l'amour était compliqué… Si seulement il lui avait dit plus tôt ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait bien su que c'était réciproque… Quel lâche…

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, une ombre surgit. Ses longs cheveux planaient dans son dos. Ils étaient bien plus courts quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, remarqua-t-il inutilement ! Son collier argenté qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté scintillait à la lumière. Elle ne devait pas venir, pas le voir comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure ! Mais déjà elle se précipitait vers lui, criant son prénom. Hurlant. Se foutant si Haizen était toujours dans les parages ou non. Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Des larmes si magnifiques… il ne les méritait pas… Il voulait les sécher. Quand elle se pencha vers lui, il fit un geste saccadé et réussit à toucher l'anneau du collier, au milieu de sa poitrine. Juste au-dessus du coeur.

Ce coeur qui lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de saisir.

Il ferma une dernière les fois ses yeux sur ceux de ce qu'il aimait qui l'appelait. Désespérément.

Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Pas pour moi. Tout ce que j'ai fait… je veux croire que c'était pour tes yeux… je veux y croire…

Et son dernier souffle fut pour la femme qu'il aimait… il était le sacrifice de cette guerre. Il était parti dans le mauvais camp pour tuer le méchant… et il avait délaissé Matsumoto. Une dure erreur de sa part… Si tout était à recommencé, il ne la lâcherait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas seule. Il serait à ses côtés. Son époux… ou au moins leur amour réciproque serait connu…

~X~

Des jours plus tard, celle-ci se remettait difficilement de sa blessure… elle s'était coupée les cheveux pour ce nouveau départ. Son capitaine avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, mais il avait préféré la laisser. C'était à elle de se reconstruire. Elle le faisait seule, pas a pas. Elle était forte. Elle l'était devenue en croisant quelques siècles plus tôt le regard de Gin.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! Je pense tenter de faire un chapitre par semaine mais ce n'est vraiment pas certain vu la charge de travail que j'ai (vive la médecine) mais bon, autant trouver un peu de temps pour se détendre, ça ne fait pas de mal ! XD**

 **Donc bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez une review ! Je vous laisse la surprise du prochain pairing ;) je vous aide... il y a deux r dedans 0;p sur ce ... bonne semaine !**

 **A vous d'écrire si vous le souhaitez une pitite review, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir du rendu, surtout quand ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas publié !**


	2. 2: Renruki

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour ce chapitre au deux... et le pairing : Renruki ! Bon ce sera une sorte d'UA (" _une sorte !?_ " oui vous allez voir XD) Bon j'espère que cela vous a plu malgré le peu de reviews... :/ je suis le genre de personnes à me dire que si les gens ne commentent pas c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas ... donc bon ! Merci aux deux qui en ont mis ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Zofra : Coucou merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui moi aussi je suis d'accord sur le fait que le pairing Ginran n'a été hélas pas assez développé à mon gout... Oui j'ai aussi été dégoutée de sa mort surtout quand on apprend pourquoi il était comme ça depuis le début... Eh bien le pairing Gin Haizen m'est passé par la tête mais j'avoue que je préfère largement le Ginran pour le tragique ! 0:) merciiii encore et voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère te compter parmi les lecteurs ;)**

 **Kaelys : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review touchante. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font chaud au coeur ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de la mort de Gin (sinon crois-moi j'aurais fait une fin "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants XD"). Euh oui je l'ai un peu inventée même des quelques bribes qu'on voit ce doit être plus ou moins ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 . Renruki

J'étais vêtu d'un simple sweat à capuche gris, un jean avec deux trous répartis sur les deux jambes. Une allure banale se dégageait de moi. Je me fondais sans problème dans la foule, à la recherche de clients, ou des revendeurs. J'étais le bras droit du capitaine Kuchiki, Renji Abbarei. Mon chef était l'un des treize dirigeants d'un gang puissant de drogue. Nous régnions sur la ville sans que la police soupçonne réellement notre existence. Les treize gangs réussissaient - on ne savait trop comment - à s'entendre et chacun gardait son territoire. Pas question d'empiéter sur celui de l'autre, sinon on venait vite nous le rappelait - et ça pouvait vite mal tourner… Heureusement qu'il y avait un grand chef qui dirigeait tout cela !

Nous avions entendu parler récemment d'une augmentation de malades - à force de se piquer ils réagissaient étrangement aux substances et pour peu qu'ils aient des problèmes psychologique cela partait rapidement en folie qui tentait d'attaquer les gens - on les surnommait les _hollow_. Nous étions tout de même obligés de juguler ces personnes, ne serait-ce que pour notre réputation et la consommation des autres clients. Mon amie d'enfance, Rukia était donc chargée d'inspecter une des zones les plus infectées. Elle était aussi par la même occasion la soeur du capitaine.

Je vendis le dernier paquet que j'avais sur moi puis décidai de rentrer à la base. J'en avais assez fait pour aujourd'hui, après tout ce n'était pas à moi de faire le gros du boulot, moi je gérais les comptes c'était déjà suffisant ! De retour à la base, je comptais ce que j'avais sur moi. Une bonne journée. Je remarquai qu'un des gars m'avait posé son pactole sur la table avec son nom. Je comptais les billets et hochai la tête en le marquant sur notre livre de compte. Bien, il aurait pu mieux faire mais ce n'était déjà pas trop mal !

Soudain, j'entendis une sorte d'agitation dehors, je sortis du bureau - adjacent à celui du capitaine, il fallait passer devant moi pour accéder au chef - et passai la tête par la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. J'interpellai un des gars qui bavardait avec trois autres. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'agitait ainsi. Y avait-il une raison ? Le capitaine arrivait-il ?

— Lieutenant Abbarei, en fait… il s'agit d'un membre qui nous a trahi. Apparemment elle aurait donné des informations à un jeune qui pourrait nous nuire. On ne sait rien de lui mis à part qu'il est extrêmement puissant. Et le capitaine vient d'arrêter la personne responsable et va la mettre en prison en attendant de décider de sa peine. Ce sera sans doute la mort, vous connaissez les règles, même pour elle.

Oui, je les connaissais très bien, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré mon attention. _Elle_. Or il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles dans les gangs. Ou elles étaient vice capitaine et dans ce cas il l'aurait précisé. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma cage thoracique en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Il y avait trop de coïncidences : _son_ départ en mission, et cette femme sans titre qui se faisait arrêter. Pourtant, j'hésitais : ce ne pouvait pas être elle, jamais elle ne trahirait le moindre secret de notre groupe. Jamais elle ne dirait quoique ce soit à un inconnu ! Même pour de l'argent !

Je me précipitai alors, fermant tout de même la porte à clef pour éviter tout vol - et parce que le capitaine insistait sérieusement dessus. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les cellules. Les gens me saluaient sur son passage et j'y répondis avec hâte. En général j'étais fier que les gens me saluent : cela signifiait que de rien j'étais passé à un rang important, mais là cela m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Sur le chemin, je croisai mon capitaine. Digne, ses cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules. Il était le seul à pouvoir porter un sweat ou un t-shirt blanc, les autres hommes devaient porter un t-shirt noir - ainsi les clients les reconnaissaient rapidement. Il était suivi d' _elle_. Je me figeais. Je ne m'étais hélas pas trompé ! Sa tête était penchée en avant, ses épaules basses, ses cheveux de la même couleur que son frère lui tombait sur le visage et masquaient ses yeux. Je m'interposai dans le chemin du capitaine, en oubliant presque de le saluer !

— Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, on m'a annoncé que vous l'arrêtiez ! Mais pourquoi !? Elle ne peut pas avoir trahi une des treize divisions ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous le savez comme moi ! Et puis… c'est votre soeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer ! Encore moins la tuer ! Capitaine, interrogez-la je suis sûr qu'elle niera !

Mais Rukia m'interrompit avec vivacité, redressant la tête en me foudroyant par la même occasion de ses yeux de charbon et me dit de me taire, que c'était la vérité, que c'était de sa faute et qu'elle méritait la sentence. Qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'était exposée. Le capitaine posa ses yeux froids sur moi. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Je lui avais manqué de respect et j'allais sans doute me faire recevoir…

— Renji, écarte-toi. Depuis quand crois-tu que tu peux me donner des ordres ?! Je te rappelle que je suis bien plus puissant que toi et que je sais ce que je fais. Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix de t'avoir choisi comme vice-capitaine.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui, tête courbée en m'excusant. Je les laissais passer et me redressai quand j'entendis la porte claquer. Je serrai les dents. J'attendis que le capitaine parte pour me rapprocher de la cellule. Je lui demandai de m'expliquer tout cela. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait !? Elle avait rencontré un garçon au potentiel énorme, elle avait voulu le recruter mais un fou s'était alors présenté et elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Mais les circonstances atténuantes n'existaient pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui restait peu de temps. Alors elle s'éloigna des barreaux et se mit dans le coin le moins éclairé de la pièce.

Je serrai les poings contre les barreaux. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça ! Pas montrer aucune tristesse ! On ne pouvait pas mourir sans une once de tristesse et de regrets. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, résignée à la mort. Pas alors que son frère la laissait dans une cellule à l'écart. J'allais voir cet abruti responsable de sa trahison et de sa pénitence et le tuer. Au moins, plus de preuves de rien et elle serait libre. Je lui expliquai mon plan, les mâchoires serrées. La rage montait de plus en plus en moi tandis que le plan se formait dans ma tête.

— Non, Renji ! Ne fais pas ça, c'est inutile ! Recrute-le si jamais, mais ne le tue pas, il est vraiment fort et a un très grand potentiel !

Je ne l'écoutai pas et passai à l'armurerie. Je saisis un couteau et un flingue et mis les deux à ma ceinture. De la description qu'elle m'avait faite, j'avais plus ou moins compris là où ce jeune homme débutait. La rage montait en moi. Si en plus elle en craquait pour lui, ce serait d'autant plus facile. Elle était à moi, moi seul avait le droit d'attirer ses yeux de la sorte ! D'avoir un de ses sourires qui me faisaient fondre le coeur. Pas cet inconnu, rouquin apparemment !

Je me mis en planque devant l'école où il étudiait - Rukia avait été envoyée là-bas ce n'était donc pas difficile de chercher la seule école du coin -, la capuche rabattue sur mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute. Quand il sortit, je le suivis discrètement. Sur le chemin au bout de cinq minutes il se tourna vers moi passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule, son sac d'école mis négligemment sur l'autre.

— Vous savez, je sais que vous êtes là. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi je sens que ça a un rapport avec la Rukia ! Je me demandais justement où elle était.

Je sortis mon flingue et le mis en joue. Il était à moins de trois mètres, aucune chance que je le rate. _Ce qui lui arrive, c'est de ta faute. C'est pour cela que je vais te tuer, pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Sache juste qu'elle a tenté de m'arrêter, de me demander de ne pas faire cela, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Entre un inconnu et la femme que j'aime le choix est vite fait, la balance penche à ton encontre, désolé mon gars._ Alors que je le visais, il bougea soudainement rapidement et d'un coup de pied me fit valser mon révolver des mains. Alors que je me saisissais du couteau, il m'agrippa les poings et appuya sur un nerf. Ma main s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la lame ricocha sur le sol.

Je serrai le poing et lui lançai avec force dans la tête. Je sentis sa joue sous mes phalanges. Il y répondit sans attendre et sans marquer une expression de surprise - les sourcils toujours autant froncés qu'au début. Il était fort pour un jeune de son âge. Il n'y allait pas de main morte ! Je me retrouvai soudain au tapis sans que j'ai tout compris ce qu'il se passait, et tandis que je me relevai pour attaquer de nouveau. Il me bloqua et me demanda d'une voix vibrante de colère.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon amie !? C'est quoi ce bordel de tuer pour ne pas qu'elle meure ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure mais bordel, on doit l'aider !

Je lui expliquai alors les sentences du gang. Son visage sembla se décomposer avant de reprendre cette expression sérieuse et toujours énervée. Ses sourcils froncés. Il lâcha alors le col de ma capuche qu'il tenait, il éloigna on visage du mien. Il serra les mâchoires et hésita un instant, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se redressa totalement et me toisa de ces quelques centimètres en plus de moi.

— On va la chercher. Je m'en fous de vos sentences, de vos menaces, que vous êtes dangereux. C'est une amie, elle a sa place parmi nous. Je vais la sauver. Avec ou sans ton aide.

Son culot m'épatait. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou être impressionné. Ce jeune de quoi, 17-18 ans ? qui voulait affronter un des gangs les plus puissants ! Il ne ferait pas le poids, pourtant cette lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et je compris ce que me disait Rukia. Il était étonnant, plein de potentiel. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter plus fort que lui. Pas peur de se redresser et de se battre. Pour ses amis. Il me tendit la main en faisant une esquisse de sourire. Cela me surprit.

— Après tout, tu veux la sauver, toi aussi, non ?

Je saisis sa main et me redressai.

Deux jours plus tard avec ses amis, nous étions prêts à affronter le gang. Nous n'étions pas vraiment armés mais nous étions prêts. Aucun obstacle ne ferait vraiment le poids. Ma détermination était à son maximum, j'allais sauver la femme que j'aimais. J'allais enfin faire quelque chose qui l'aiderait. Je les menai à l'endroit de la base. Nous rentrâmes alors. Je pensai qu'il y aurait plus de monde, mais ils étaient sans doute encore dehors. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la prison.

Soudain un des hommes se trouva sur notre passage. Son visage montra une succession d'expression. Il me reconnut en premier, puis hésita, fronça les sourcils en repérant les personnes derrière moi. Il sembla hésiter en tentant de reconnaître leur visage, mais ne le put pas et comprit enfin. Alors qu'il allait sonner l'alarme, je passai derrière lui et lui donnai un grand coup du tranchant de la main et il s'effondra sur le sol. Je le déplaçai dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Nous continuâmes.

Cependant quand nous tombâmes sur trois hommes, ils purent sonner l'alarme. Je crispai les dents. Nous étions encore assez loin de la cellule - dont j'avais bien fait attention de dérober le double des clefs - mais nous allions pas beaucoup pouvoir avancer si l'alarme était sonnée, encore moins si les autres divisions envoyaient des renforts ! Merde, c'était bien notre chance ! Je les pressai et Ichigo passa à mes côtés pour accélérer.

Alors que nous dévalions les marches, je vis alors le capitaine Kuchiki devant la cellule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son visage était fermé et comme sa tête était penchée vers le bas, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. Je crispai et m'arrêtai au milieu des marches. Les autres derrière protestèrent et Ichigo râla comme quoi ce n'était pas un dernier qui allait nous arrêter. On pouvait voir Rukia derrière, dans l'ombre de sa prison. Ses yeux étaient plantés vers nous. Je n'arrivais pas à lire si c'était de l'espoir ou de l'exaspération. Une demande que nous fuyions, peut-être. Mais je m'en fichais : mon plus gros problème était l'homme devant nous. Ce dernier releva la tête et nous jaugea de son regard froid et inexpressif.

— Renji… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais à ce point débile. Ramener des inconnus pour sauver une coupable. Tu risques la même condamnation qu'elle, tu sais ? Cela rime à quoi, peux-tu me le dire ?

Alors que j'allais lui répondre avec quand-même un minimum de respect, Ichigo passa devant moi et l'interpella.

— Tu es son frère, c'est ça, d'après ce que j'ai compris !? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux tuer ta soeur ! C'est toi qui est totalement abruti, Renji est - légèrement - plus sensé que toi : au moins veut-il sauver son amie ! Toi tu restes les bras croisés contre des décisions qui ne comprennent rien ! Je vais sauver mon amie, et personne ne m'en empêchera. Tu devrais venir, Renji, pour celle que tu aimes.

Il dévala les dernières marches sans que j'ai le temps de le prévenir que le capitaine était le plus fort des hommes ! Des coups s'échangèrent, très rapides. Coups de poings évités, coups de pieds. Cela allait vraiment vite et je serrai les mâchoires, priant pour qu'Ichigo ne se fasse pas écrasé en trois secondes. Son amie rousse - Orihime - cria son prénom et se pressa jusqu'à la fin des marches. Cela me sortit de ma contemplation et je la suivis. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Rukia me traita d'idiot, de la laisser là. Mais je m'en foutais, j'étais aller jusque là pour elle. Pour ses yeux. Il était trop tard, on ne me pardonnerait jamais de toute façon. J'avais accumulé trop d'erreurs en peu de temps. Il allait falloir changer de ville pour ne pas que l'on soit les cibles ambulantes du gang. Je saisis sa main et l'emmenai dehors.

Je n'aperçus pas le coup du capitaine qui me heurta en plein visage et m'éjecta sur le sol. Je crachai un caillot de sang sur le côté et me relevai.

— Je ne m'arrêterai pas, capitaine. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour elle mais aussi pour ce qui me semble juste. Et _ça_ me semble juste. Je me battrai, quitte à mourir.

Le visage froid du capitaine me foudroya sur place mais je tentai tout de même de me redresser entièrement. Un coup de pied m'arriva alors dans les côtes sans que je puisse l'éviter tandis qu'Ichigo revenait à l'attaque sur le capitaine.

Soudain une ombre se profila et une voix nous ordonna d'arrêter. Je me relevai et remarquai le grand chef, le capitaine des treize divisions. Le vieux à la longue barbe. Connu pour être le plus puissant. Le capitaine se redressa et se mit quasiment au garde-à-vous - je le fis -; Rukia se cacha derrière moi tout de même au garde-à-vous. Tandis que le groupe étranger ne savait pas comment se mettre.

— Je pense que Renji a raison. Cette bagarre n'a plus lieu d'être. Byakuya, tu peux cesser de lutter contre tes sentiments. Ils ne vont plus à l'encontre de la justice.

Comment… cela finissait donc comme ça !? Le grand capitaine fit signe au mien de le suivre et celui-ci obéit sans protester. Il nous lança tout de même un regard en arrière et dans ses yeux je crus déceler du soulagement avant qu'il ne le masque. Je me tournai vers Rukia, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et souriait franchement. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer rien que de la voir comme ça. Comment pouvait-on lutter contre cette tête !? Elle se serra contre moi, cachant sans doute les larmes de soulagement qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci à tous. Merci… Renji, grâce à toi je suis vivante…

Elle se décolla légèrement de moi et leva sa tête vers moi. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'un sourire radieux éclairait son visage. J'essuyai les larmes de ses joues de mon pouce.

— Pas de problème, je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Pour voir tes yeux noirs magnifiques.

Et elle me donna un de ses sourires dont seule elle avait la clef.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Je me réveillai en baillant. Je bougeai légèrement et attrapai la personne à côté de moi. Je fourrai mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirai un bon coup. Ce que j'adorai faire cela tous les matins. Cette dernière protesta, entre le semi-réveil et la précipitation de se lever. Je grommelai quand elle m'informa qu'il fallait se lever, et aller réveiller notre fils. Je mis alors un pied à terre, rejetant les couvertures. Je me souvins alors que j'avais fait un rêve étrange. Je m'étais en quelque sorte souvenu du début de cette aventure mais dans la peau d'un humain. Dans ce qui semblait être un gang ou je ne savais pas trop quoi. Je revêtis mes habits de Shinigami.

Je souris sans Rukia comprenne pourquoi. Oui, je n'avais pas quitté depuis la femme que j'aimais. J'avais tenu mes promesses, et ce jusqu'au bout ! Même malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avions endurer. Je l'embrassai et allai réveiller notre adorable fils qui dormait dans la chambre juste à côté.

* * *

 **Et voilà ce deuxième pairing/chapitre ! J'espère que cette fin heureuse vous va mieux, même si j'ai peur d'être un peu trop dans le fluffy et le rose partout...**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis svp ! :3 et je vous dis... à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Petit indice ? Ok : deux h dans le pairing hihi :D**


	3. 3: Hitsuhina

**Hello hello, me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre. Et j'ai l'impression que plus on avance plus ils se rallongent XD heureusement qu'il n'y en a que quatre sinon on finirait avec 10k mots le chapitre XD... bref ! Ce troisième pairing est du Histuhina -même si j'avoue que j'ai tendance à préférer le hitsukarin x). J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **(Chapitre 1 : Artemis3315 : coucou petite exception parce que normalement je ne réponds pas aux reviews de deux chap précédents mais bon ;) donc oui, c'est vrai que j'avais totalement zappé ça *réfléchis* je ne sais plus s'il était dans l'anime enfin bref, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir rappelé :D merci aussi de ta review, et j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont kisses)**

 **Zofra: Coucou toi, merci de ta fidélité et de ta review ! Je trouve que c'est normal, après tout tu fais un effort alors je te réponds XD. bref alors pour ton haizen gin... j'ai cherché, vraiment mais... x( rien trouvé _goumen_ ! J'espère tout de même que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de son absence ! Si je trouve quelque chose, promis je le publie en OS et je t'envoie un PM xD bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Hitsuhina**

Tochirou avait toujours détesté Haizen. Il aurait aimé croire que c'était uniquement parce que ce dernier était plus fort que lui, qu'il le dépassait facilement en terme de puissance. Mais en son fort intérieur il savait que ce n'était pas du tout la véritable raison. Il savait que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. Après tout la puissance par rapport à son coeur, cela ne faisait pas le poids. C'était juste parce que Hinamori était sa lieutenant. Son bras droit. Et qu'elle n'était pas le sien.

Elle avait un regard pour ce capitaine qui lui faisait grincer des dents de jalousie. Ce regard qui signifiait une admiration totale, une obéissance immédiate et absolue. Une confiance aveugle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pour cela il aurait aimé échanger leur place. Il avait croisé un moment son regard brun quand il avait regardé son amie d'enfance avec douleur. Il avait vu cette lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux habituellement si impénétrables. Comportement de gamin pour quelqu'un de son rang.

Tous deux connaissaient les sentiments du plus jeune envers la jeune femme. Apres tout Haizen savait très bien lire dans les cœurs. Il s'en servait souvent, même. Mais il y avait le fait que son adversaire attirait son amie aussi, du moins le pensait-il. Il ne cessait de voir des preuves de ses suspicions partout. Cela se voyait dans son comportement, dans son regard. Tout semblait le lui montrer.

Hitsugaya craignait de plus en plus que ses sentiments ne soient plus partagés. Ou du moins peut-être ne l'avaient ils jamais été… peut-être s'était il fait des idées depuis le début. C'était elle qui était venue le chercher pour qu'il devienne un Shinigami. Cela ne l'avait pourtant jamais tenté… guider des âmes… à qui cela pouvait-il bien plaire ?

Pourtant elle n'avait pas lâché. Elle l'avait même doté d'un surnom idiot pour qu'il acceptât. En lui promettant que s'il venait, elle arrêterait de le surnommer ainsi. Chirou… où avait-elle trouvée ce surnom insensé. Il s'y était habitué a force, il avait même commencé à l'apprécier ! Pour dire ! Alors il l'avait suivie, il avait accepté de la suivre dans cette voie. A sa satisfaction cachée, elle avait continué de le surnommer ainsi.

Rapidement malgré son peu d'entrain on avait remarqué son talent et il était monté plus vite en grade que son amie. Il détenait cette puissance qu'ils nommaient l'Enfant prodige. Un tous les cinq cent ans. Elle avait été impressionnée par ses talents. Ils avaient alors voulu qu'elle devienne son bras droit quand il deviendrait capitaine. Mais elle n'avait pas été affectée a la dixième division… elle était arrivée sous les ordres d'Haizen. C'était dans cette division qu'elle avait fait ses preuves et pris le rôle qui lui incombait désormais.

Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas lâché au début. Il y avait entre eux, malgré le temps qui manquait et les entraînements intensifs de leur formation, toujours cette complicité. Le fait qu'ils essayaient constamment de se voir, de se parler, de passer du temps ensemble pour pouvoir rire et parler. Ces regards qui montraient que leurs sentiments mutuels étaient partagés… sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent, eux, compte… ou peut-être s'était il encore une fois, fait des idées.

Mais peu à peu elle s'était éloignée pour se rapprocher d'Haizen. Elle n'avait alors que fait lui parler de lui. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, elle réussissait à placer un « et Haizen ci, mon capitaine ça… ». Et il l'avait écoutée lancer des fleurs à son capitaine. Sans rien dire, sans plus protester. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Si son capitaine était si fantastique, tant mieux pour elle. Peut-être deviendrait-il son modèle et irait-il chercher des conseils auprès de lui. Il venait d'être promu, et elle aussi. C'était sans doute uniquement le début et l'euphorie de l'inconnu, de la promotion. Bientôt elle reviendrait et il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment… Qu'il ne la voyait pas uniquement comme une simple amie. Après toutes ces années, elle répondrait sans doute en positif.

Mais il l'avait vue s'éloigner encore, s'accrocher un peu plus au brun aux lunettes. Quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, il avait tenté de lui parler, mais elle lui souriait poliment et lui disait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour son capitaine. _Désolée Chirou, je n'ai pas le temps. Une prochaine fois ?_

Une prochaine fois. Toujours une prochaine fois. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait la douleur qu'elle lui faisait ? Mais il serrait les dents et hochait la tête avec un petit sourire faux sur les lèvres. Oui bien-sûr il ne voulait surtout pas la retarder ! Son petit sourire tentai de s'agrandir et il se retournait et continuait son chemin en vitesse. Pour s'éloigner d'elle. Pour lui cacher ce sourire qui ne voulait pas rester sur ses lèvres et masquer la douleur de ses yeux.

Il était jaloux de Haizen. Il savait qu'il avait le cœur ou du moins l'admiration totale de sa subordonnée. Pourtant… il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ce n'était pas du tout à Tochirou d'aller lui en toucher un mot. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, non ? Après tout c'était un capitaine et il méritait sans doute bien son titre. Et en plus en quoi un cœur blessé avait-il quelque chose à dire ? Non mieux valait qu'il reste à distance. Il serait heureux pour eux s'ils étaient ensemble… et serait là si elle se ferait jeter.

Il ne lui dirait pas ses sentiments. Il les garderait enfouis à l'intérieur de lui, bien gardés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à les étouffer ou qu'elle revienne.

Mais voilà, Haizen avait mimé sa mort. Et le désastre avait été horrible. Momo – sa chère Momo – s'était écroulée en hurlant en découvrant le corps – qui n'était en réalité qu'une illusion. Elle avait juré de se venger. Tochirou n'avait pas réussi à la faire revenir à elle. Une lueur terrible brillait dans ses yeux. La rage, la haine, le désespoir. La tristesse et la soif de vengeance. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que le capitaine avait fait des désastres dans l'esprit de son amie. Elle, qui vivait pour tenter d'éviter toute confrontation, pour mettre la paix partout. Elle était maintenant assoiffée de sang et de vengeance.

Cependant il tomba autant des nues que les autres en voyant Haizen leur tourner le dos et partir pour le _hueco mundo_. La seconde chose mis à part la rage qui lui passa par la tête fut l'état de Hinamori. Et puis le fait que lui se vengerait pour elle. Car un vice capitaine n'était pas assez fort. Et elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle l'admirait bien trop. Elle n'oserait jamais donné le coup de grâce, il en était certain.

Il s'était alors précipité, tandis que tous les autres se remettaient de cette trahison, dans l'infirmerie. Il l'avait entraperçue se diriger là bas, comme une furie. Ce devait sans doute être son refuge, une de ses amies devait y être pour la réconforter. Mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Il réfléchit un instant et se mit a courir vers le bureau de l'ancien capitaine qui était passé au rang de traitre et ennemi numéro un à abattre sur le champ. Elle voudrait sans doute savoir pourquoi. Tenter de comprendre ce brusque revirement et elle chercherait dans le bureau. Elle mettrait ses affaires sans dessus dessous pour trouver.

Il arriva dans cet endroit calme, et ouvrit la porte a demie fermée. Il appela son amie. Y était-elle ? Il fit de la lumière dans la pièce et la trouva déjà en désordre. La petite brune était au centre, les genoux repliés à côté de ses cuisses, son chignon habituellement parfait, presque défait entièrement. Elle haletait, ses yeux étaient mornes et sans vie. Son visage était blafard et des larmes bordaient ses yeux qui paraissaient trop grands. Elle semblait avoir maigri d'un coup… elle semblait être devenue faible. Cela accentuait l'impression menue qu'elle donnait.

— Momo… est-ce que ça va ?

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur lui mais il eut l'impression qu'elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il remarqua que la paume de la main de la brune saignait, en se coupant sur le papier en plan autour d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla délicatement à ses côtes. Il lui prit doucement la main blessée.

— Je vais guérir ça, ok ? Ça ne va pas être long, Hinamori, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider, hein.

— Non ! Elle retira sèchement sa main. Je suis désolée capitaine Hitsugaya mais je dois trouver pourquoi il a fait ça. Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Ce doit être pour ça. J'étais un fardeau et il est parti !

Ses yeux presque fous se posèrent dans les siens. Son cœur se broya tandis qu'elle serrait ses mains sur les siennes. Presque à lui en faire mal. Mais il se moquait de la douleur physique en ce moment. Elle avait dit « capitaine ». Elle le rejetait. Elle ne voulait pas de lui… il bégaya et trébuchant légèrement en se relevant, lui dit qu'il allait chercher un membre de la division de soin. Elle ne répondit pas, retournant à ses recherches comme s'il n'était jamais venu, tandis qu'elle tâchait les feuilles autour d'elle de pourpre.

Il revint rapidement après avoir prévenu la division. Il préférait ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps ! Son pressentiment lui disait qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il la retrouva à la même place que là où il l'avait laissée quelques minutes auparavant. Mais elle avait dégainé son Zanpakuto. La lame scintillante touchait son poignet fin. Le cœur du capitaine ne fit qu'un tour !

Il se jeta sur elle et lança l'arme plus loin. Il n'allait jamais lui laisser faire ça ! Ses mains se serrèrent fort sur ses poignets. Il sut qu'il lui faisait mal quand elle protesta. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher. Tant pis si ses doigts marquaient le poignet fin de celle qu'il aimait. Il la tira ensuite subitement vers lui et l'étreignit. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et serra les mâchoires.

— Laissez moi, capitaine ! J'aurais dû le suivre quand il me l'avait demandé. Je n'avais pas compris… je lui aurais été utile si je l'avais suivie !

— Ne dis pas ça, Hinamori ! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée partir !

Elle se débattit pour s'éloigner légèrement de lui. Il croisa son regard brun. Les yeux de la jeune femme émirent un pourquoi désespéré et silencieux. Au même moment un membre de la division de soins arriva. Ils la prirent immédiatement en charge. Les yeux bleus extrêmement clairs du capitaine scintillaient de rage. Haizen allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à celle qu'il aimait ! Il se le jurait.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Des mois plus tard, il était enfin en face de son pire ennemi. Il échangeait des coups avec lui, tentait de le tuer à chaque fois. Mais il n'était pas assez fort seul. La rage coulait dans son sang, crispant ses mâchoires tandis que ses yeux de glace foudroyaient l'ennemi qui se tenait impassiblement devant lui. Il les narguait. Tous. Il les considérait comme des petits insectes qui ne pouvaient pas lui nuire.

Pourtant Tochirou ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait sa vengeance. Coûte que coûte. Sinon pourquoi était-il devenu capitaine ? Pourquoi le nommerait-on l'Enfant Prodige ? Il devait montrer à Hinamori qu'il pouvait la protéger. Cette dernière s'était de nouveau blessée pendant le combat et était protégée dans une sorte de bulle de _hado_ juste en dessous d'eux. Il agrippa la garde de son katana de glace et pressa les paupières, priant pour que son bankai tienne encore assez longtemps.

Il se précipita alors sur son ennemi, le katana levé, en hurlant. La rage l'aveuglait et lui faisait presque oublié la défense. D'un coup rapide, le brun l'envoya à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir protéger Momo ! ricana ce dernier.

Le capitaine de la dixième division vit rouge. Mais soudain alors qu'il allait recommencer à attaquer, l'un des autres capitaines posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui imposer de se calmer. Ils allaient attaquer tous ensemble.

Ils revêtirent tous leur bankai. Coup sur coup ils l'attaquèrent. Ils ne voulaient lui laisser aucun répit. Et pourtant leur ennemi ne semblait montrer aucun signe de fatigue ou de difficultés. C'était rageant. Ils accélèrent alors, le prenant de dos et par surprise. Hitsugaya réussit à passer dans son dos, et sa lame passa à travers le corps d'Haizen. Un cri de victoire et un sourire cruel traversa son visage. Il avait réussi !

Il pouvait sentir la vie s'échapper du corps que sa lame perforait. Il se savait près du cœur, il n'avait qu'à déplacer légèrement le tranchant et tout serait fini pour son ennemi juré. Ils étaient les vainqueurs !

Et soudain… l'illusion se brisa. Ils avaient tous été sous la coupe de l'ancien capitaine! Avec son foutu katana de lumière qui hypnotisait !

Le corps devant les yeux du jeune capitaine était Hinamori. Il venait de transpercer la femme qu'il aimait. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'horreur. Comment avait-il pu faire cela?! Comment n'avait il pas pu le sentir?! Il bafouilla sous l'horreur tandis que la rage le rongeait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait retirer son zanpakuto et la laisser faire une hémorragie ou le laisser et risquer de toucher le coeur mais limiter la perte de sang. Il jeta un regard désespéré aux autres capitaines leur demandant de lui venir en aide. Mais ces derniers étaient concentrés sur le traitre un peu plus loin.

Il serra les mâchoires et retira alors son arme du corps, préparant un _hado_ de soin pour limiter les dégâts. Ses bras la récupérèrent et il se posa au sol hurlant de tous ses poumons, demandant de l'aide immédiatement. Les soldats chargés du soin des blessés coururent dans sa direction tandis que ses pieds touchaient à peine encore le sol. Ils lui demandèrent de la mettre doucement sur la terre pendant que leurs mains s'entouraient d'une lumière bleue.

Le jeune capitaine jeta un regard enflammé à son ennemi juré. Il avait toujours détesté Haizen mais jamais autant qu'en ce moment. Si cette haine acide pouvait tuer le destinataire serait en cet instant à six pieds sous terre, tout à fait décomposé. Mais Ichigo l'affrontait. Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de veiller sur Momo ! Il ne pouvait pas le tuer de ses propres mains. Il regarda simplement sa chute avec un sourire cruel et satisfait.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Hinamori ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait repris conscience. En tout il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'une semaine depuis la mise en échec de Haizen. Elle avait réfléchi ces deux derniers jours. Elle avait vu comment elle s'était faite manipulée, la stupide vénération qu'elle lui portait pour une raison inconnue et qui avait facilité le travail de l'ancien ennemi public numéro un.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et aveugle ?! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir?

Elle s'était surtout éloignée énormément de Chirou pour cela elle s'en voulait encore plus. Elle lui avait fait du mal en faisant cela. C'était lui qui l'avait empêchée de se faire du mal après la trahison du capitaine. Elle s'était comportée comme une mal-propre ! Elle avait été ingrate, égoïste, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais surtout… quand elle avait appris que son ancien supérieur l'avait utilisée contre les capitaines, cela avait achevé ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver. On lui avait expliqué que les capitaines avaient cru qu'elle était leur ennemi. Il les avait tous hypnotisés et avaient voulu la tuer.

On lui avait aussi dit _qui_ avait failli porter le coup de grâce. Son cher Chirou. Une fois encore la faute de son ennemi. Elle avait été horrifiée. Pas par le fait qu'il avait failli la tuer, pas qu'elle lui en voulait loin de là. Elle avait été horrifiée parce qu'elle savait Chirou sensible et que s'il l'avait tuée, jamais il ne s'en serait remis. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné. C'était de ça dont elle avait été horrifiée.

Horrifiée pour lui. Horrifiée de quelles conséquences ses bêtises auraient pu avoir sur lui. Et une fois encore ce matin, quand elle avait ouvert les yeux elle avait espéré le voir assis sur la chaise juste à côté de son lit trop blanc. Mais non. Il n'était toujours pas venu, même pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle s'était bien sûr renseignée. Il devait déjà trop s'en vouloir pour oser. Il se punissait lui-même de ses actes. Elle le connaissait assez bien pou savoir cela. _Chirou…_

Elle serra les poings sur la couverture. Elle avait eu la visite de tous les capitaines (même Zaraki et Byakuya, pour dire…) mais seul celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux n'était pas venu. Elle avait pris une décision : elle ne sortirait pas de cet hôpital, tant qu'il ne viendrait pas la voir. S'il la cherchait ainsi, elle allait jouer au plus malin avec lui sans problème. En réalité elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il voulait la taquiner.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce lui !? A chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait cela elle espérait désespérément. Mais ce ne fut qu'une des Shinigamis chargée de surveiller son état. Elle crispa les mâchoires et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Cela faisait si mal. Elle ne voulait pas que cette dernière voit ses larmes dans ses yeux et lui demanda de la laisser seule et de partir. Mais alors que normalement on ne lui répondait pas, cette fois-ci, on le fit.

— Tu ne parles même plus aux personnes que tu connais, Hinamori? Quelle froideur…

Cette voix. Son cœur accéléra subitement, le reconnaissant avant ses yeux. Elle tourna lentement la tête, comme si elle craignait qu'en regardant dans cette direction, _il_ risquait de disparaître.

Mais il était là, sur le palier de la porte, les bras croisés. Il était bien là. Son sourire était forcé, ses traits tirés et d'importants cernes violets marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Son cœur se serra en le voyant dans cet état. Tout ça pour elle ! Comment avait elle pu être aussi égoïste et ne pas voir qu'il avait eu mal de cette distance entre eux. Comme elle s'en voulait. Ses larmes coulèrent légèrement le long de ses joues mais elle s'empressa de les cacher, elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise !

— Chirou… tu es enfin venu! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais!

Un petit sourire soulagé et triste s'étala sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux de cristal se levèrent au ciel. Cela n'allait pas du tout ensemble, mais Momo comprenait. Et cela lui détacha un léger sourire.

— Tss, il faut encore que tu m'appelle comme ça ? Bon… fais comme tu veux. Je … je suis venu pour m'excuser et m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Le visage du capitaine se refroidit subitement et il évita son regard, se posant plutôt sur ses chaussures et triturant la garde de son zanpakuto. Celui avec lequel il avait failli la tuer. Il prit une inspiration. Ce qu'il allait lui dire était sans doute difficile pour lui.

— Aussi… si jamais tu… t-tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrai… Vraiment… Je ne t'en voudrais pas, ce serait même justifié. Nous éviterons simplement de nous croiser et…

Elle l'arrêta en plaçant une main devant elle et lui faisant signe de s'approcher du lit en tapotant une place dessus. Son visage était impénétrable et fixé vers ses genoux. Il s'exécuta et resta rigide debout. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle consente à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Elle soupira et lui demanda de se baisser. Quand il le fit - en pensant recevoir une claque, elle l'étreignit. Il eut une sorte de hoquet de surprise avant de se détendre. Elle savoura l'odeur qui se détachait de lui…

— J'ai eu tellement peur que tu t'en veuilles, que tu ne viennes pas! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça à une personne en guérison! Pour la peine tu auras une punition ! (La bouche du capitaine émit un petit «oh» contrit et remplaçant le sourire triste qu'il avait.) Tu vas devoir venir me voir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je sorte de là! Et j'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps et de te monopoliser pendant un moment quand tu viendras.

Un petit sourire amusé s'étendit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il posa son front frais sur celui de la jeune femme. Elle sourit calmement. Il avait toujours fait ça quand elle était malade - même si cela était rare. Il chuchota alors un merci… et s'éloigna.

Avant qu'il franchisse la porte, Hinamori l'interpella.

— Chirou! On m'a dit que je devais sortir prendre l'air pour guérir plus vite - même si ce n'est pas mon intention. Tu voudras m'accompagner?

Il se retourna pour lui sourire franchement et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un médicament à forte dose tant ceci lui fit un bien fou. Son « bien sûr » lui fit encore plus chaud au cœur et elle souffla un « à tout à l'heure alors » tandis qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main. Que ne ferait-il donc pas pour ses yeux ? Il espérait que ses deux heures passeraient rapidement pour revenir la voir. Une semaine sans la voir était décidément impossible pour survivre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit pairing choupinou ! J'avoue que Hitsugaya est mon perso préféré *_* bon Ichigo est pas très loin mais voilà XD . j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez surtouuuuuuuttt pas à me laisser une review :/ :)...**

 **et je vous dis à la semaine pro pour le DERNIER chapitre ^.^**

 **kissssseeees~~~~~s**


	4. 4: Ichime

**Coucou, me revoilà pour ce dernier chapitre et comme certains ont pu le deviner, c'est du Ichime ! ;) eh oui voilà j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup craqué sur ce couple :3 Bref, ce sera le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Zofra: ... bonne lecture à tous. Non je déc XD bref donc, ouais je n'apprécie pas trop non plus Hinamori mais par contre j'adooore Tochirou ! :3 mais après chacun ses goûts je respecte tout à fait ^.^ mici mici pour la suite. Et... bingo ! j'espère que ce dernier va te plaire ;) merci en tout cas pour tes reviews !**

 **Bon voilà, bonne lecture ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu tous les chapitres :***

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ichime

Ichigo marchait calmement dans les rues de la ville. Il portait son sac sur son épaule, comme à son habitude. L'année scolaire venait de se terminer et malgré ses absences répétées, il avait réussi sans trop de mal à passer en année suivante. La prof n'avait rien pu lui rétorquer quand elle lui avait rendu ses copies. Sa moue boudeuse et ses sourcils froncés témoignaient très bien du fait qu'elle n'avait pu rien lui dire. Ichigo s'en moquait, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si la _soul society_ n'avait pas réussi à se débrouiller toute seule !

En réalité, tout était terminé. Il avait abattu Yhwach et tout s'était bien fini. On commençait tout juste à réparer tous les dégâts. Et pour cela ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Ses amis avaient prévu plein de sorties pendant les vacances en lui précisant bien qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de se défiler ou de disparaître à la _soul society_. Et ce même si le monde s'écroulait. Non mais ! Eux aussi voulaient voir un peu leur ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester que deux jours par semaines et encore sur le monde humain !

Alors, en rentrant seul chez lui, il réfléchissait. Pas du tout à ses amis… enfin pas tous : une en particulier. Avec ses longs cheveux roux. Et ses yeux marrons bienveillants. Inoue. Celle qui l'avait accompagnée et soutenu sans faillir. Celle qui l'avait guéri dans presque tous ses combats.

Que ressentait-il au juste ? La question ne s'était pas posée d'elle même. C'était sa meilleure amie - également celle d'Inoue - qui le lui avait demandé en précisant qu'il ferait mieux de le savoir. Pour l'expliquer clairement à la jeune femme. Ichigo s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils et hausser les épaules. Dans les relations de ce type, il n'était vraiment pas doué. Il ne savait pas se comporter, pas voir les signes qui ne trompaient pourtant pas - et bien visibles pour les autres.

Pourtant, il avait bien vu l'attachement spécial qu'avait Orihime pour lui. Et lui ? Avait-il cet attachement pour elle ? Ils avaient perpétuellement été ensemble ces derniers temps. Même lors de sa formation pour contrôler son _hollow_ , c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé et qui avait percé la barrière mise en place autour d'eux. Un signe parmi tant d'autres. Mais quand il l'avait vue il s'était senti plus fort, déterminé. Était-ce uniquement parce qu'il voulait défendre tous ses amis? Pas sûr… pourquoi tout était si flou dans sa tête alors que normalement c'était clair ?

Cette tristesse qu'il avait ressenti en sachant qu'avant de partir du monde humain elle était venue chez lui. Elle l'avait soignée et c'était à lui qu'elle avait choisi de dire au revoir. Il avait senti sa présence le lendemain, sa proximité. Et ses blessures avaient miraculeusement guéries.

Il n'avait au début pas compris pourquoi elle n'était pas venue le jour le faire en face. Et il était devenu à moitié fou de rage quand on lui avait appris qu'elle avait été en fait enlevée par Aizen. Il s'était battu pour elle. En fait… il était mort pour elle. Transpercé par Ulquiorra. Tout aurait dû s'arrêter en ce moment, tirer le rideau et écrire fin dessus. Si elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Criant son nom. Ce désespoir, cette incrédulité qu'il avait entendu… _Sa_ voix qui se brisait. Et Ulquiorra qui allait _la_ blesser. Et tuer Ichida avec.

Il s'était redressé alors. Se transformant en une sorte de _arrancar_ qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Il avait détruit son ennemi. C'était comme s'il avait vu à travers d'autres yeux, comme lorsqu'il ne maitrisait plus son _hollow_. Et c'était encore une fois la rousse qui avait fait qu'il était revenu à lui, quittant sa furie meurtrière. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés en la portant dans ses bras, affronter leur véritable adversaire.

Mais il y avait aussi ce courage qui brûlait dans son cœur en sachant qu'elle était juste derrière lui en affrontant le roi des Quincis. Tout cela se regroupait et un début de certitude se formait à l'intérieur de lui.

Pendant ce temps il avait parcouru du chemin. Il était déjà devant chez lui. Ses pieds avaient fonctionné tous seuls pendant que sa tête était totalement ailleurs. Il sortit les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Il évita le coup de pied habituel de son père sans plus réagir. Il le salua distraitement et monta directement dans sa chambre, sans prêter gare à ses protestations enfantines.

En haut des escaliers, il avait désormais deux certitudes. Ses sentiments. Et celle qu'il devait l'annoncer à Inoue. Après tout ce temps… est-ce que ce n'était pas normal ? Il n'avait pas découvert depuis combien de temps cela durait, quand exactement il était devenu amoureux. Mais il savait qu'il l'était depuis un moment déjà. Comment devait-il faire maintenant? Il n'était pas du tout un romantique, tout en étant assez franc… Il ne se voyait pas du tout lui faire une formidable déclaration comme elle en rêvait peut-être.

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien dire. Rester silencieux et voir comment tout cela évoluait. Il ne se sentait pas d'aller la voir et de lui avouer directement ses sentiments. S'il en avait l'occasion seulement, il le ferait.

Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, et se dit qu'il allait devoir ranger cette année de plus. Il avait été accepté par les écoles supérieures où il avait postulé. Ce ne serait pas très éloigné d'ici ni de ses amis. Un deuxième point positif. Et Orihime était dans la même fac mais pas la même filière. Ils resteraient sans doute en contact. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner. Il ne prit pas attention au numéro entrant et décrocha. Une voix familière lui répondit. Tatsuki, sa meilleure amie. Celle qui lui avait conseillé de réfléchir pour Orihime. Elle jouait certainement l'intermédiaire. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble.

— Hey Ichigo, tu as réfléchi? Non c'est bon me dis pas la réponse je la connais déjà. Ok donc on avait pensé avec Rukia à un truc : un _hollow_ qui attaque Inoue et tu arrives à son secours. Après tu fais le prince charmant et tu l'embrasse et le tour est joué.

Le visage du roux se décomposa de l'autre côté du combiné pour prendre une expression tout à fait blasée. Il dit au revoir à son amie pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce plan foireux. Pour qui le prenait-elle? Elle le retint de justesse, lui annonçant que de toute façon trois _hollows_ se dirigeaient déjà vers la jeune femme. Ce fut elle qui raccrocha la première, laissant son interlocuteur bouche bée.

Ce dernier se saisit de son pass de Shinigami et fonça vers la maison de son amie. Il se transforma juste avant de sauter par-dessus sa fenêtre. Inoue était-elle capable d'en affronter trois d'un seul coup? Il craignait qu'ils ne soient trop forts pour elle - même s'il ne la savait pas sans défense. Il maudit les plans foireux de ses soit disants amies tandis qu'il sprintait, connaissant parfaitement le chemin.

Il arriva essoufflé devant la maison de son amie. Aucun monstre en vue nul part et il ne ressentait pas leur présence. Il toqua tout de même à la porte. Une voix lui annonça qu'elle arrivait. Inoue était vêtue de vêtements simple qui la mettaient toutefois bien en valeur. Elle fit surprise de voir Kurosaki devant chez elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer et de lui faire remarquer qu'il était essoufflé qu'il lui demanda.

— On m'a prévenu que trois _hollows_ étaient ici. Tu as vu quelque chose?!

— K-Kurosaki… euh non… rien… euh. Merci en tout cas de t'être inquiété pour moi...Tu veux peut-être rentrer boire quelque chose?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Si jamais les ennemis arrivaient il serait à proximité. Il ne faisait pas attention à la légère rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il s'assit au milieu de la cuisine en attendant qu'elle revienne avec le thé. Elle s'assit en face de lui et après avoir servi lui demanda s'il voulait manger quelque chose… Après le refus de son ami un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire ni comment se comporter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment trouvés seuls…

— Tu… tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

Ichigo leva les yeux de sa tasse dont le liquide verdâtre tournait lentement à l'intérieur, suivant le mouvement de son poignet. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Et si cette menace de _hollows_ n'était pas vraie et que les deux l'avaient amenées ici seulement pour qu'ils se trouvent seuls sans que personne ne vienne les déranger ? Considéraient-elles qu'ainsi il pourrait se déclarer plus facilement ? Il nota mentalement pour la seconde fois de leur faire payer cela. Pour qui se prenaient-elles à vouloir faire les marieuses ?! Il n'avait jamais demandé leur aide. Et depuis quand surtout est-ce que Rukia et Tatsuki étaient devenues à ce point proches !

Il releva les yeux vers son hôte. Ses joues étaient tendrement rosies et cela lui donnait un charme certain. Son coeur sembla accélérer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait comme ça ? Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant et cela était nouveau pour lui. Il croisa ses yeux et elle les détourna prestement. Comme s'il pouvait lire dedans ce qu'il savait déjà parfaitement. Elle replongea dans sa tasse, masquant son embarras en en buvant une gorgée et manquant de s'étouffer en oubliant que l'eau était brûlante.

Quelle nouille, elle était vraiment ridicule devant lui, comment pouvait-il l'aimer si elle se comportait ainsi. Elle faisait vraiment maladroite et ridicule. Il devait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle toussa pour tenter de déloger le liquide chaud et le jeune homme se plaça rapidement juste à ses côtés pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Il lui tapota doucement dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de tousser. Ses mouvements ultra-rapide l'avaient surprise : elle avait totalement oublié qu'il était dans sa forme de Shinigami et pouvait se déplacer à cette vitesse. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, toujours confuse.

Elle releva la tête pour faire un peu de conversation et lui demander ce qu'il faisait demain quand elle réalisa que leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son coeur commença à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cette proximité… Une rougeur monta dans ses joues. Depuis le début, elle n'arrêtait pas de se faire pleins de scénarios dans sa tête, et là… Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres à chacun pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Elle ne savait pas qui devait faire le premier pas.

Inconsciemment leurs têtes se rapprochèrent millimètre par millimètre, diminuant la distance entre eux. Encore un peu…

Mais soudain les deux le réalisèrent et s'éloignèrent subitement. Ichigo se gratta derrière la tête en se relevant et regarda ailleurs, masquant son trouble et ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte légèrement plus foncées que normalement. Inoue replongea dans sa tasse et la but d'une traite - manquant une fois encore de tousser. Ses joues étaient brûlantes et son coeur ne voulait pas se calmer. Si ça continuait elle allait soit faire un infarctus soit son ami allait l'entendre tant il était fort !

Soudain ce dernier se figea. Il y avait un bruit qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Celui d'un cri de _hollow_. Alors est-ce que les informations n'étaient pas bidons finalement ? La jeune femme le reconnut elle aussi et se leva précipitamment. Ils sortirent en courant de la maison. Ils allaient réagir vite afin que le plus de dommages possibles soient évités. Il n'y aurait ainsi aucun blessé. Le roux dégaina un seul de ses zanpakuto - qu'il n'avait pas quittés -, ce serait suffisant pour un simple monstre.

Orihime appela ses esprits à elle en appuyant sur ses barrettes, en particulier sa seule arme : celle de la lame tranchante des cieux. Ichigo repéra quant à lui le _hollow_ et fonça dessus. Un coup et ce serait fini. Il était certes grand mais ne faisait désormais plus le poids face à lui. Tous ses nombreux combats l'avaient rendu si fort qu'un monstre comme celui-ci passerait pour un moucheron. Il sauta dans les airs et d'un léger pas sur le côté, se retrouva juste en face du masque blanc. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir la gueule pour hurler de nouveau.

La lame noire se leva dans les airs et trancha tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle en s'abattant. Une grande trace resta marquée sur plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel : oups, peut-être avait-il oublié sa force justement ! En tout cas le _hollow_ était réduit à l'état de poussière et sans doute de retour dans la _soul society_.

Un second se profila alors juste derrière Inoue. Cette dernière lança son esprit qui attaqua mais les effets furent limités. Kurosaki fut soudainement juste derrière de la créature noire qui se rapprochait d'elle. Sa lame s'abattit sans effort. Et l'ennemi lança un dernier cri avant de disparaître sans demander son reste. Un grand vent fit alors suite à l'attaque de son ami. La jeune femme poussa un léger cri de surprise et ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent. Elle plaça sa main devant son visage pour se protéger des débris qui volaient vers elle.

Pourtant, sans comprendre la raison, le vent sembla alors forcir et elle sentit ses jambes se défiler sous elle. Ichigo avait vraiment acquis une puissance terrible. Son corps bascula en arrière et ses cordes vocales émirent un cri de surprise tandis qu'elle tentait de se retenir sans trouver de point d'appui. Son dos heurta alors quelque chose et qui l'empêcha de valdinguer au loin. Elle se tourna lentement… _Oh non, la honte !_

Ichigo l'avait rattrapée et s'était placé facilement dans son dos. Ses mains la tenaient au niveau de ses épaules et un petit sourire désolé était affiché sur son visage. Il avait dans ses yeux cette maturité qui disait que plus grand chose pouvait l'arrêter. Qu'il pouvait lutter jusqu'à la fin pour protéger ce à quoi il tenait. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose de plus tendre, de moins dur. Quelque chose qui faisait penser qu'il avait trouvé une chose de plus à chérir et à laquelle s'accrocher. Et Inoue savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

L'amour.

Cette chose qui rendait à la fois plus fort et plus faible. Qui pouvait vous faire voler comme vous mettre au fond du gouffre à pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps.

Il l'avait trouvé. D'un petit sourire elle le remercia. Elle était contente pour lui… Il avait trouvé cela en plus. Il allait se battre pour cette fille. Et tant mieux pour cette dernière. En attendant, son coeur à elle était totalement brisé. Elle devait refouler les larmes qui lui venaient au bord des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle allait juste devoir tenter de se décrocher et voilà. Elle était contente pour lui. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et s'écarta d'un pas.

— Merci, Kurosaki, désolée, je ne suis pas très douée, héhé… Elle cacha son malaise en rigolant bêtement.

— Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé : je ne mesure plus vraiment ma force et je n'ai pas fait attention à toi.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Etait-ce à ce moment-là qu'il allait lui annoncer le nom de l'heureuse élue ? Est-ce qu'elle la connaissait ? Ses grands yeux bruns fixaient les siens. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Non, tant pis. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger cela de lui, il était assez secret après tout. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, croisant ses mains dans son dos. Elle sourit légèrement en fermant les paupières pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas des quelques larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux. Elle lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi et tourna le dos. Elle allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et simplement pleurer jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe.

Soudain une main la retint alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un pas. Grande et forte, elle étreignait doucement son poignet et faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal tout en étant ferme. L'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. De ne pas s'éloigner. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami. Il avait rangé son _zanpakuto_ dans son fourreau et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

— C'est de ma faute si les _hollows_ t'ont dérangée. Tatsuki et Rukia ont dû les attirer par ici, et je suis désolé. Tout ça… eh bien… parce que je n'étais pas capable de faire le premier pas de moi-même.

Le premier pas ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux ? Que cela signifiait ? Ce ne pouvait être elle la fille ? Non, encore une fois elle se faisait des films. Pourtant d'un léger mouvement la main qui la tenait lui fit faire deux pas dans sa direction. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans la même journée à quelques centimètres de lui, son visage levé vers le sien. Elle voyait les mâchoires du roux se serrer et sa pomme d'Adam sursauter tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration…

— Je voulais te dire merci d'avoir été là tout le temps. Je… je n'ai découvert que maintenant les sentiments que je te porte depuis sans doute plus longtemps… Inoue, voudrais-tu passer du temps avec moi ? Je veux dire… sortir avec moi ?

Le coeur de la jeune femme tressauta avant de ne plus s'arrêter de battre à tout rompre. Cela allait tellement vite dans ses côtes. Une rougeur subite monta alors à ses joues. Est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire ses sentiments et de lui demander de sortir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller dans quelques minutes en soupirant que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Mais non. C'était bien la vérité. Pas un stupide rêve. Elle sentait la proximité de ce corps avec le sien. Un sourire idiot monta sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Un petit « oui » heureux sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Alors toutes ces impressions n'étaient pas que dans son imagination !

Le bras du roux passa alors dans son dos et la fit se rapprocher. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait tandis que ce dernier se baissait légèrement. Ce coup-ci ce n'était pas un rêve et c'était encore mieux dans la réalité.

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je ne désespère pas sur les probables reviews ! (?)**

 **Bon ben beuzouilles ! J'espère vous retrouver dans une prochaine fic ! :D**


End file.
